Are You Happy With That?
by IntonPutri Ice Diamond
Summary: Apa kau pernah membayangkan perasaan seseorang yang ditakuti saat orang-orang menatapnya dengan tubuh yang bergetar? Renungkanlah, tidak semua orang yang ditakuti itu tidak mempunyai perasaan. / No Pairing or something like that. Pure cuma drama-comedy.


Hari ini adalah hari yang cerah. Burung-burung berkicau merdu, bunga-bunga bermekaran, angin pun berhembus lembut membelai setiap makhluk yang ada.

Lagipula, ini adalah hari minggu. Hari libur yang tanggalnya diwarnai dengan warna merah setiap minggunya. Hari yang cocok untuk menghabiskan waktu dengan _shopping_ dengan teman, atau merilekskan diri di atas kasur seharian.

Tapi, tidak bagi BoBoiBoy—tepatnya tiga pecahan bocah bertopi oranye yang identik dengan pedang beraliran listrik, gempa bumi, dan angin ribut pembawa bencananya. Atau, tiga pecahan utama yang biasa dipanggil Halilintar, Gempa, dan Taufan.

Kedai coklat sang kakek—Tok Aba—mendapat pelanggan yang berlimpah ruah di hari minggu. Bukan berarti di hari lainnya kedai coklat itu tak ramai. Berterima kasihlah pada sang cucu yang turut membawa nama kedai Tok Aba bersama dengan kepopulerannya yang terus naik.

BoBoiBoy, sebagai cucu yang baik, tentu saja harus membantu kakeknya itu menjalankan bisnis demi bisa membuat asap dapur tetap mengepul. Walau kadang sangat terasa melelahkan, BoBoiBoy tetap membantu pekerjaan yang bisa ia lakukan secepat dan sebisa mungkin. Bahkan walau sampai harus menggunakan kekuatan penuhnya sekalipun—dan membuat bocah itu melupakan planet tempat kakinya memijak.

Hari ini pun sama sibuknya seperti hari minggu yang sebelumnya. Namun, pekerjaan akan sedikit sulit mengingat Tok Aba sedang beristirahat di rumah klasik sederhananya karena faktor usia yang membuatnya cepat lelah dan terserang flu.

Dan kini, ketiga pecahan yang bisa mengontrol elemen itu bekerja sesuai bagiannya. Gempa bertugas mencatat pesanan di tiap meja tanpa kanopi itu dan menghitung harga tiap pesanan, Taufan bertugas mengantarkan pesanan ke tiap meja dan membersihkan meja, dan Halilintar menangani urusan membuat pesanan dan mencuci piring.

Banyak yang bilang, seharusnya yang paling cepatlah yang bekerja di luar dapur. Namun, tatapan mata Halilintar kadang membuat orang takut dan mengurungkan niat untuk memesan. Tok Aba bisa rugi karena itu. Dan setelahnya, Halilintar setuju untuk bekerja di dapur kedai itu dengan sedikit gerutuan yang terdengar.

Jam demi jam berlalu. Pelanggan mulai berkurang perlahan, lalu menyisakan kedai yang kosong pada jam dua siang. Halilintar, Gempa, dan Taufan begitu lelah hari ini, namun mereka masih belum memutuskan untuk menggabungkan diri dan memunculkan sosok bocah bertopi oranye. Ketiganya masih duduk santai di kursi yang diletakkan di meja kedai yang membulat sambil menyedut _ice_ kokonya masing-masing.

Semuanya terasa damai dan hening, hampir membuat Taufan jatuh tertidur. Namun, semuanya berubah saat tatapan Halilintar serasa akan membunuh orang itu.

* * *

 **A BoBoiBoy FanFiction**

 **Are You Happy With That?**

 **BoBoiBoy © Animonsta Studios, Malaysia**

 **Alur dan ide cerita hanyalah imajinasi penulis semata dan tidak berhubungan dengan cerita aslinya**

 **Warning : ...Apaan ya? Gaada warning khusus sih. Tapi yang pasti, di cerita ini gaada Yaoi, Yuri, atau Straight. Ini pure cuma... drama yang memusat sama tokoh Halilintar. Dan juga, di sini power BoBoiBoy udah gak ada kelemahan pelupa lagi. Yaaa anggap aja BoBoiBoy makin dewasa makin pinter (?)**

 ***. . . *oOo* . . .***

"Hei, kita tutup kedai aja yuk sekarang."

Taufan seketika dibuat merinding saat ditatapi kedua mata berwarna emas dan merah dengan tajam. Wajahnya langsung dihiasi cengiran gugup bersama dengan bulir-bulir keringat dingin yang mulai menuruni pelipisnya.

"Ini baru jam dua, Taufan." Gempa memijat pelan keningnya. Perasaan ingin melempar salah satu dirinya itu dikubur dalam-dalam mengingat resiko yang akan timbul. "Bisa tidak ' _sih,_ kau berhenti mengajak kami menutup kedai?"

Taufan terkekeh. Semakin membuat Gempa ingin mengeluarkan golem tanah dan menyuruh golem itu melempar Taufan sejauh yang ia bisa.

Ah, mungkin Gempa melupakan satu hal. Taufan punya _hoverboard_ dan mengontrol kekuatan angin.

"Ya 'kan tidak ada pelanggan lagi. Buat apa terus membuka kedai?"

Boleh tidak Gempa melupakan gelar 'Pemimpin Baik Hati nan Bijak'nya sesaat dan menantang Taufan berkelahi sekarang?

"Bisa diam sebentar dan membiarkan aku istirahat? Aku lelah." Kali ini, Halilintar yang bersuara. Taufan tentunya hanya bisa diam dan menuruti perkataan sang majikan yang telah menitahkannya untuk menutup mulutnya. "Lagipula jam tutup kedai ini masih tiga jam lagi. Sabar sebentar lagi saja."

"Aaaahhh tapi aku bosaaaann.."

Taufan meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja kaunter sambil sesekali menguap tanda tengah dilanda rasa bosan. Sedangkan Gempa hanya memutar matanya, lalu kembali memfokuskan diri pada _ice_ koko di tangannya.

Hanya ada keheningan di antara mereka. Ketiganya terlalu lelah untuk sekadar membuka mulut dan memulai percakapan seru. Yang ada di benak hanyalah istirahat, kecuali Taufan yang ingin bermain untuk menghilangkan rasa jenuh.

Namun, saat ketiganya tengah duduk dengan damainya, sebuah bola kasti tiba-tiba meluncur mulus dan membentur kepala Halilintar yang tertutup topi hitam-merahnya. Tentunya dengan benturan keras dan menyakitkan, membuat kepala sang persona pengendali petir itu sedikit berdenyut nyeri.

Ketiganya terkejut, terutama Halilintar. Kejadian itu terjadi begitu cepat. Tahu-tahu Halilintar sudah merasa kepala bagian belakangnya berdenyut dan tangannya spontan mengusap bagian yang terbentur bola kasti itu.

Dengan mata merah berkilat penuh amarah, Halilintar menatap ke arah datangnya bola kasti itu. Matanya menatap nyalang pada sosok yang berdiri tegang beberapa meter darinya—secara tidak langsung menantang sosok yang telah mengusik singa yang tertidur.

 ** _"Beraninya..."_**

Halilintar mendesis pelan dengan suara berat—emosi sudah menguasai dirinya. Gempa dan Taufan masih membeku di tempat, namun mereka tetap menatap Halilintar dengan siaga. Kilatan merah terlihat berpindah begitu cepat dari tempat Halilintar duduk sebelumnya.

Dan detik selanjutnya, Halilintar sudah menindih remaja laki-laki yang seumuran dengannya itu di tanah sambil menarik kerah bajunya dengan kuat. Sangat kuat sampai hampir merobek kerah itu dari bajunya.

Gempa dan Taufan yang melihat kejadian itu langsung berlari panik ke arah sekumpulan remaja yang tengah bermain kasti itu. Mereka takut Halilintar akan lepas kendali lalu melukai orang yang tidak bersalah. Oh ayolah, mereka adalah pahlawan Pulau Rintis. Bukan orang yang dengan mudahnya melukai warga Pulau Rintis yang tidak bersalah.

"Halilintar! Cukup!"

Gempa berusaha memisahkan dengan menarik lengan Halilintar agar lepas dari kerah baju pemuda itu. Namun, entah perasaan Gempa atau apa, persona pengendali tanah itu serasa tengah teraliri listrik bertegangan rendah dari tangan Halilintar yang ia pegang—membuat Gempa spontan melepaskan tarikannya dari Halilintar. Walaupun tidak bertegangan tinggi, namun Gempa langsung dibuat merinding karenanya.

"Hei, sudahlah Hali! Dia tidak sengaja!"

Taufan mencoba melerai, namun tak berani untuk menyentuh Halilintar setelah apa yang Gempa alami. Namun sayang, usahanya tak cukup untuk meredakan satu persen dari emosi Halilintar.

"Diam, Taufan!" Mata Halilintar menatap nyalang tepat ke arah mata Taufan, membuat Taufan hanya bisa diam—takut akan amarah Halilintar yang mungkin akan menular padanya."Kau yang melempar bola itu ke arahku, 'kan?"

Nada Halilintar terdengar begitu rendah dan berat. Sang pemuda yang tak sengaja melempar bola kastinya ke arah kepala Halilintar itu serasa mati di tempat. Tatapan tajam iris merah darah itu seakan melubangi matanya yang kini dipenuhi air mata ketakutan. Tubuhnya pun bergetar tak karuan. Bahkan jantungnya serasa ingin lepas dari tempatnya.

"Ma-maafkan a-a-aku.. Aku t-t-ti-tidak sengaja.."

Halilintar terdiam seribu bahasa ketika tangannya merasakan langsung getaran hebat dari orang yang kini merasa terintimidasi olehnya. Mata yang menatap tajam itu perlahan menatap agak terkejut, entah apa yang ada di pikiran sang pengendali petir itu. Tangan kanannya perlahan melepas kerah baju yang sedari tadi ia tarik. Wajahnya yang penuh dengan amarah itu berubah menjadi wajah tanpa ekspresi.

Halilintar mulai menegakkan kakinya, membawa tubuhnya untuk berdiri tegap. Tangan kanannya menarik lidah topinya turun membayangi mata merah delimanya.

"Maaf."

Halilintar menggumam sebuah kata, sebelum akhirnya sosoknya menghilang bersama dengan kilatan merah yang melesat cepat entah ke mana. Meninggalkan sekumpulan remaja laki-laki yang masih mematung di tempat.

 **~*oOo*~**

Langit yang berwarna biru perlahan mulai memunculkan warna oranye indah. Burung-burung mulai terbang untuk pulang ke sarangnya. Jam tangan Gempa telah menunjukkan pukul lima sore, namun Halilintar tak kunjung kembali ke rumah ataupun ke kedai untuk sekadar membantu menutup kedai.

Gempa lelah dan merasa sangat membutuhkan istirahat. Namun ia tak bisa menyerah untuk mencari keberadaan Halilintar di tengah-tengah jalan. Pemuda itu juga merasa tak bisa terus membiarkan Taufan membereskan segala peralatan di kedai sang kakek. Kau tahu, Taufan itu orang yang kadang tak bisa diandalkan bekerja sendiri.

Gempa kadang merasa Halilintar terlalu kekanakan. Bersembunyi setelah hampir menyebabkan kekacauan. Apa-apaan itu. Berbagai tempat telah Gempa telusuri, namun sosok Halilintar tak kunjung terlihat. Mulai dari kompleks rumah di dekat bukit Pulau Rintis, rumah Yaya, rumah Ying, rumah Gopal, rumah Fang—tunggu, dimana rumah Fang?—bahkan sampai ke kebun karet.

Sungguh melelahkan. Halilintar sama kekanakannya dengan Taufan rupanya. Dan lagi-lagi, Gempa yang harus mengurusi. Ya, ya, Gempa memang baik hati, 'kan?

Gempa menghentikan langkahnya sejenak untuk menikmati pemandangan Pantai Pulau Rintis yang ada di hadapannya. Setidaknya cukup untuk mengisi sedikit tenaganya yang terkuras sejak siang tadi. Mata emasnya berkeliling menatap deburan ombak jernih di pinggir pantai, lalu menemukan sebuah sosok berpakaian hitam yang duduk di atas batu besar yang agak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

Gempa yang menyadari siapa sosok itu langsung berjalan agak cepat ke arah orang yang ia cari itu, takut-takut orang itu akan kembali pergi secepat kilat menggunakan kekuatannya. Setelah dirasa jaraknya cukup dekat, Gempa berjalan pelan seolah ia tengah berjalan-jalan di pantai dan tak sengaja bertemu dengan sosok itu—Halilintar.

"Wah, di sini kau rupanya—,"

"Jangan berpura-pura kau tak sengaja bertemu denganku di sini, Gempa."

Tapi, semua tahu, BoBoiBoy dan para pecahannya memang didesain untuk menjadi anak baik yang jujur.

"Ahahaha.." Gempa tertawa canggung. Ia langsung duduk di samping Halilintar, ikut merasakan dinginnya angin yang berhembus kencang di pinggir pantai itu. "Yah, aku memang mencarimu, _sih_."

Halilintar terdiam sejenak. Lalu mulutnya mulai bergerak, mengucap kalimat yang tidak disangka-sangka oleh Gempa.

"Aku semenakutkan itu, ya?"

"Eh? Apa?" Otak Gempa berusaha mencerna kalimat Halilintar barusan. Kekurangan tenaga bisa menyebabkan otakmu memproses sesuatu dengan sangat-sangat lambat. "...Entahlah. Memangnya kenapa?"

Halilintar kembali terdiam. Mata merah itu menatap laut di depannya dengan tatapan datar yang sedikit tajam—ciri khas yang tidak bisa hilang. Gempa pun mulai merasa penasaran dengan arah pembicaraan ini.

"Tidak apa. Aku hanya bertanya."

Gempa tertawa. Perutnya serasa digelitik oleh kalimat Halilintar. Kalimat kebohongan Halilintar begitu jelas terlihat di mata Gempa yang jeli.

"Ayolah. Aku tahu kau bohong. Tidak biasa bagi Halilintar untuk menanyakan sesuatu tanpa alasan— _well_ , tepatnya seluruh bagian dari BoBoiBoy itu sendiri."

Halilintar kembali menutup mulutnya. Jujur, yang dikatakan Gempa memang benar. Merasa sudah terjebak, mau tak mau Halilintar mengucapkan alasannya.

"...Semua orang selalu merasa takut setiap mataku menatap mereka. Mereka selalu gemetar setiap aku merasa sedikit jengkel." Gempa terdiam seribu bahasa. Ia mengerti ke mana arah pembicaraan ini. "Orang-orang selalu menatapku dengan perasaan takut, bahkan ketika aku berjalan mendekat dan tak melakukan apa-apa. Mereka... berpikir aku akan membunuh mereka jika mereka berbuat salah sebesar biji stroberi sekalipun."

"Hali.."

"Padahal aku hanya ingin berteman dengan mereka tanpa ada yang merasa takut akan kehadiranku."

Mata Halilintar yang sedikit disipitkan menatap jauh ke laut lepas. Sedangkan Gempa hanya bisa menatap wajah Halilintar dalam diam.

"Bukan itu maksud mereka."

"Lalu apa? Mereka selalu gemetar ketakutan setiap aku hampir lepas kontrol dan tidak mau melawan balik. Mereka berpikir aku akan memisahkan kepala mereka dari tubuhnya sesuka hatiku dan kapan pun aku mau."

"Tapi, memang benar, 'kan?"

"Hei."

Gempa terkekeh geli. Menggoda Halilintar memang menyenangkan. Mata emas yang tadinya menatap prihatin kini menatap lembut.

"Mungkin memang kau begitu ditakuti di Pulau Rintis. Tapi, jangan lupakan Blaze." Halilintar mendengus kasar. Sedikit geli mengingat pecahan BoBoiBoy yang satu itu sifatnya sedikit mirip dengannya. "Lagipula, kau ditakuti karena kekuatanmu yang hebat dan membuat mereka merasa terancam."

"Kau ini mau memuji atau menghina, _sih_?"

Gempa kembali tertawa. Matanya kini ikut memandang jauh ke laut lepas bersama Halilintar.

"Tapi yang pasti, kau sebenarnya baik, _kok_."

Halilintar kini menatap wajah Gempa yang ada di sebelah kirinya dengan tatapan tak percaya. Baru kali ini dikatakan baik secara langsung oleh seseorang.

 _Well_ , walau mereka ini orang yang sama, tetapi Halilintar tetap merasa tersentuh.

"Yang benar?"

"Iya, benar." Gempa memamerkan senyum lembut nan cerah sejuta watt-nya pada Halilintar. "Walau kau terkadang bersikap seperti orang yang biasa membunuh, tapi kami—orang terdekatmu—tahu bahwa jauh di dalam, kau adalah orang yang baik."

Halilintar ikut tersenyum lembut. Lalu, iris merah darahnya kembali menatap pada matahari yang mulai menghilang ditelan air laut. Menyebarkan cahaya oranye dengan sedikit warna ungu yang indah dipandang mata.

"Terima kasih."

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **~*oOo*~**

 **Soooo what's up guuuyyyyssssss /heh**

 **Emang tangan dan otak lagi bandel, malah buat ff baru. Well, ide jangan disia-siakan mueheh.**

 **Jadi...fic ini termasuk salah satu curhatan saya. Karena.. saya cukup ditakuti di sekolah and dijulukin "Burung Hantu Garang" sama temen. Iya, itu jokes aja. Cuman ya.. gitu deh. Saya juga ada kepikiran, apa sih yang dipikirin Hali pas ngeliat orang ketakutan sama dia.**

 **Orang yang ditakutin orang lain itu ada dua tipe, tipe yang seneng dan tipe yang sedih. Dan karena Hali itu anak baek baek di sini, dia masuk tipe yang sedih jadi orang yang ditakutin sama orang banyak.**

 **Mungkin segitu aja. O iya, ada omake dikit di bawah hehehe~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Omake**

Mata emas dan merah itu saling memandang tak percaya, lalu menatap apa yang ada di hadapannya kini. Pemandangan mengerikan yang akan membuat Halilintar lepas kendali sebentar lagi.

Kedai yang kini terlihat seperti diterjang angin ribut sebelumnya. _Well_ , itu bukan kiasan. Memang kedai coklat itu sehabis terkena angin yang dikendalikan oleh bocah bertopi miring putih-biru itu.

"Hei, Taufan! Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Taufan menatap takut-takut pada Halilintar. Mata birunya bergerak-gerak gelisah dan tak ingin menatap mata merah menyalang di depannya.

"Err.. begini.. T-tadi aku lagi beres-beres kedai.. dan..."

"Dan?"

"...Ada cicak tiba-tiba merayap ke tanganku... dan aku.. spontan mengeluarkan angin ribut.."

Taufan terkekeh canggung. Keringat dingin mengucur deras dari pelipisnya.

"APA?!"

Tubuh Halilintar mengeluarkan listrik merah bertegangan tinggi, membuat Taufan merinding di tempat dan bersiap untuk melarikan diri dari amarah Halilintar yang keluar berupa listrik merah mengerikan.

"TUNGGU, JANGAN NGAMUK—,"

"PEDANG HALILINTAR!"

"GYAAAAAA—!"

Di saat Halilintar memanggang Taufan dengan listriknya, Gempa hanya bisa meratapi nasibnya yang harus membereskan semua kekacauan ini sampai larut malam.

"Ya Tuhan.. Ujianmu sama sulitnya seperti ujian matematika.."

 **. . . Omake FIN . . .**


End file.
